Every Sinner Has A Future, Every Saint Has A Past
by xDemoiselleGothique
Summary: Something is bothering Kinzie about the Boss. In particular, how extremely nervous she was around that little punk, Matt Miller. She wants to know exactly what's going on, but she, and the others, most likely won't like what they find. Fem!Boss/Matt Miller. AU. Very Confusing. Crime category because of the gangs, Romance because of past romance


**xDemoiselleGothique: **This is my first Saints Row fanfiction. It's just an idea I have had in my head for a while. It's basically Alternate Universe from before Saints Row: The Third. The Boss is just as old as Matt. In 2013, Matt is 21, so I'm counting back from that. And since it is 5 years ago since the events SRTT according to SRIV, when he was 16, is in 2008. So you get the drill. This is currently set before Zinyak is defeated.

**Summary:** Something is bothering Kinzie about the Boss. In particular, how extremely nervous she was around that little punk, Matt Miller. She wants to know exactly what's going on, but she, and the others, most likely won't like what they find.  
**Rating: **T.  
**Pairing: **Fem!Boss/Matt Miller.  
**Warnings: **AU, Swearing, Possibly out of character-characters cause I don't feel like giving Kinzie the over-intelligent image.

* * *

**Every Sinner Has a Future, Every Saint has a Past.**

* * *

Kinzie angrily typed away on her keyboard. Nothing! Absolutely nothing! How could there possibly be nothing to find on her? It usually was easy for her to find things, easier for her than for others, at least. But now, she couldn't find anything, and it frustrated her to no end. Even while at the ship she could maintain connection with the internet – She didn't know how she could, but she could and that was enough for her at that moment.

"Motherfucker!" She cursed.

"Something wrong?" 'Fun' Shaundi asked. "Yes, but I can't ask you, because, just like Matt told you, your 'Older' version will know I asked you and I'll probably be dead." Kinzie replied, frustration clear in her voice.

"She won't, believe me." Fun Shaundi smiled.

"Since everybody else is out anyway…" Kinzie murmured. "What do you know about the Boss? What's her real name? Why does she get so nervous around that stuck-up brat?" She asked.

"I don't know, to be honest. I never asked questions. I do know that Johnny would know." Fun Shaundi said. "You know what you should do? Search their stuff for anything incriminating!"

"For a dumb-looking girl you have smart ideas. Let's just hope no one finds out." Kinzie sighed and got up from her chair to search the quarters.

She didn't find anything while searching through the Boss' stuff. It was like she erased her steps every single second. It was too much to hope for to find anything on her by searching her own stuff.

However, Matty's stuff was more promising. She cracked the code to the lock on his suitcase, and it was like she had just won the jackpot. Besides the amount of NyteBlayde Gear, There was a photo album, a couple of guns, a Nocturne, a journal, a couple of phones and tablets, and a laptop.

The first things she grabbed was the journal.

"_Cascade Village, March 13__th__ 2006._

_My name is Matt Miller, and I'm 14 years old.  
I live alone. I'm from the United Kingdom, but I moved to Cascade Village on my own.  
My father is abusive and my mother is too drunk to care anyway._

_I'm a great hacker, perhaps that's why the Deckers recruited me.  
It's surprising how many teens are in this gang. None of them is older than 18.  
I wonder if I'm the youngest one. Doesn't matter really._

_I got this journal to keep me sane, all on my own.  
It's quite scary to be alone at this age.  
Sure, I have money, but money isn't everything._

_I have to go, though. Nevaeh is calling me.  
I believe that's pronounced Nuh-va-ya.  
She has pale skin, long, curly black hair and bright green eyes.  
She's really pretty. I think she might be the same age as me.  
Anyway, that's it for now._

_-Matt."_

Kinzie frowned. That sounded familiar. Also, was Matt really that young when he joined the Deckers? _'Interesting how he worked his way up to the top of the gang.'_ She thought. Another thought suddenly struck her; perhaps there was a photo in the album? She quickly grabbed the photo album, flipping through it.

A girl was sitting on a brick wall, one leg pulled up, another resting against the wall, her arm laid loosely on Matt's shoulder that was closest to her. Her head was resting on that arm, a mischievous smile on playing on her lips. Matt had a matching expression on his face, simply sitting on the wall, slightly slumped over, arms resting on his knees, his hands held together. The girl has long, curly hair pulled up in two childish pigtails, green eyes and pale skin, just like Matt's description of 'Nevaeh.' She was also wearing a Deckers' Specialist outfit. Matt was wearing a suit, that was modified to light up like most Deckers' outfits. It looked quite funny on such a small kid.

Kinzie frowned. Again. She looked strangely like the Boss. She took the photo from the album, and flipped it over_. 'Nevaeh L'Enfer & Matt Miller, 2006.'_ Was written on the back. Kinzie snorted. That was kind of double. Nevaeh was Heaven backwards, and L'Enfer meant 'From Hell.' Her parents certainly had a twisted sense of humour.

She walked back to the computer, and scanned the photo in before putting everything back in its rightful place. Within minutes of searching the name and face, information was building up on her computer.

'**Name**: Nevaeh L'Enfer.  
**Sex:** Female.  
**Date of Birth:** November 13th 1992.  
**Place of Birth:** Cascade Village.  
**Current Place of Residence:** Unknown.  
**Other info:** Current President of the United States, Former Head of the Deckers Gang, Current Head of the Saints Gang.'

That was pretty much all she could find. When she matched the picture she found in Matt's photo album to the mugshot from the bank heist the Saints had done prior to meeting Kinzie herself, she managed to get a positive match out of that.

"Oh my god." Kinzie murmured. "The Boss was a Deckers' Specialist, the Boss even…"

She went back to get the journal and scanned the thing in and replaced it again. The following nights, she was reading through journal entries from 2006 to 2013. She barely ate or spoke. She was fixated on the fact that the boss never told anyone about her past. Even worse, she was Matt Miller's girlfriend for 2 years until they got in a fight and she quit the Deckers and Matt got promoted. This was just all too much to handle.

* * *

**Shaundi's Point of View.**

* * *

"Kinzie, is something wrong?" Shaundi asked, frowning like she had never before. The red-haired female looked more distressed than herself when in the presence of Birk. "Yes, of course something is wrong, but I can't tell anyone, fucking Hell!" Kinzie cursed. "Yes, I've noticed. You've been glaring and snapping at Matt more than usual." Shaundi said carefully. "You can tell me, I won't tell anyone." She assured her.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Well… Your younger self gave me the advice to search through Matt's and the Boss' stuff-" Kinzie began.

"Do you have a Death Wish or something?!" Shaundi hissed, shocked.

"No, just let me finish. It's because the Boss has been acting nervous, fidgety and frustrated around Matt. And he's been acting just as nervous. He's actually looking up to her as well." Kinzie said. "So I searched through his stuff since the Boss' stuff didn't contain anything interesting besides the occasional sex toy." She said, amused. "Well, I found a photo album and a journal that starts at age 14. That was the time he joined the Deckers. It started with admiration of his superior, that was his age. It became a friendship, they even started dating."

"You aren't jealous, aren't you?" Shaundi joked.

"Oh my god, that's gross." Kinzie shuddered. "No. The Boss was the Leader of the Deckers when she was 14 until she was 16, then she joined the Saints, and immediately climbed the ranks thanks to Gat being a long-time friend of her father." She said, and then she showed the picture she had found in Matt's stuff. Shaundi's eyes widened. "Holy fuck, is that-?!" She nearly screeched. "Yes." Kinzie confirmed with a slight nod. "So do you understand how serious this situation is?"

"Totally. But since when does the Boss wear skirts?" Shaundi asked, frowning. "Well, apparently ever since she was 14." Kinzie shrugged. "She does sing about skirts, remember when she got drunk last Christmas? She and Matt kept singing 'Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me.' She really loves that song. But I think it fits you better. I think I have it on DVD somewhere." She laughed. "Oh, and Rhythm of the Night by Loona…That was fun too, wasn't it?" Shaundi smiled. "Anyway, I totally ship them now, as much as I hate to admit it."

"Oh god, you start to sound like Matt." Kinzie whined. "Anyway, I need to do some more research before confronting them." She said, quickly hacking into the files of the Deckers.

"OH FUCK, THAT'S DISGUSTING! TURN IT OFF, KINZIE!" Shaundi screeched. "WE DO NOT WANT TO SEE CHILD PORNOGRAPHY OF THE BOSS AND MILLER, THANK YOU VERY MUCH."

A tight grip on Kinzie's shoulder made her blood run cold. "What did Shaundi just say, Kinzie-dearest?" A sickly sweet voice belonging to the Boss asked. "Hmm. I didn't know they had surveillance cameras in every room." She suddenly said, sounding surprised. "Now please turn it off. I would not like to be reminded of the time I was an infiltrant with the Deckers, thank you very much. Especially not in a way where I see myself from a couple of years ago being fucked into the mattress by Mister Cyber God."

"Infiltrant?" Kinzie and Shaundi asked in unison. "Boss, you have much to explain." Shaundi said. "I will explain if you gather the crew together. Oh, and Kinzie? While you're at it, please do make an attempt to make a nice slideshow of pictures or something fun like that." The Boss said with a wink as she walked away.

* * *

"Okay, so now we're all here, I'd like to explain myself. Apparently, Kinzie was too curious again, and dug up something we both like to forget." The Boss started. "When I was 14, my father was the Boss of the Saints in Cascade Village. It was a worse than in Stilwater and Steelport. They needed someone young to infiltrate in another gang which only accepted teens. Of course, I immediately accepted. I was kind of a daddy's girl. I quickly worked up the ranks in the gang thanks to technique my father taught me to ward off creeps." She laughed softly. "One day, Matty here was recruited along with a lot of other kids. It went like usual. The only difference was that Matt was one of the most talented hackers the gang had ever seen. Well, see for yourself. Since everything was recorded."

Kinzie played the video on her laptop.

"_Next please. Name?" One of the Deckers Specialists asked. "M-Matt. Matt Miller." The rather petite boy murmured. "You're a nervous one, aren't you?" The girl laughed. "The sheet you filled in?" She asked, holding out her hand. The boy gave her the sheet and she immediately started reading. Her eyes widened, pushing her glasses further up her nose. "Christ, this is fucking amazing! Do you have the verification to prove it?" She asked, obviously excited. He nodded and handed her the USB stick with all the files of the companies and people he hacked on it. "Thanks. Wait here, okay?" She said, quickly running to her superior. After a while she came back. "Well, you'll be working with me. Every Decker has a Hacker working with a 'fighting' gang member such as a Specialist, like myself." She explained. "My name is Nevaeh. Nevaeh L'Enfer. Welcome to the Deckers."_

"So… Um… Yeah, that was how we first met." Matt said awkwardly. "Actually, my real name is Nevaeh Demood. Just as cheesy as Nevaeh L'Enfer, but I had to change it for the 'undercover operation,' as I like to call it. For anyone who doesn't get it, Nevaeh Demood means Doomed Heaven, and Nevaeh L'Enfer means Heaven from Hell." The Boss explained. "Everything in my file is most likely fake, Kinzie. But since this guy over here is an emotional, nostalgic piece of shit you found out about my past anyway."

Matt looked about to protest, but a quick hush shut him up already.

"According to Matt's cute little diary," Kinzie said mockingly, "He really admired you. You two actually started dating. Was that faked?" She asked.

"As much as I would love to say yes, I must disappoint you. I really fell in love with Mister Over-His-Head Cyber God." Nevaeh said dramatically. "Really, at age 14 he was adorable. Really shy and stuff. Too bad he grew a pair and became too cocky for all our likings. Anyhow, this went on until I was 16, and he caught me reporting back to the Saints and we got into a fight, so I had to leave the Deckers. That, and he was screwing my best friend, Kirsten." She said bitterly.

"That, is not true." Matt said. "That's what she said, but you never even took the time to listen to me." He clacked his tongue distastefully. "She was too annoying for my liking, really."

"Then why did I caught you two snogging?" She asked. "She kissed me!" He protested.

"Sure, Matty. Whatever you want. I cut her neck off when _you_ left the Deckers, afraid of dying, anyway. It doesn't matter."

"You were jealous, weren't you?" Matt asked, a slight smirk gracing his lips. "What?! Pssh, of course not. Don't flatter yourself." Nevaeh replied, huffing.

"As much as we enjoy this lovers quarrel… We'd all like to know what happened next." Asha said.

"The Saints ended up in Steelport and we reunited. I wanted to break his neck, really. But they didn't allow me to." She said dramatically. "His attempts at beating us were adorable. Almost like he wanted our attention." She laughed. "I have to say, I was pretty pissed when you crashed our helicopter, Matty. Not because you crashed it, but because it was _you_ who crashed it."

"I'd do anything to annoy you after you betrayed the Deckers." Matt shrugged. "Don't you mean, after she betrayed you?" Shaundi asked. The black-haired boy had the decency to blush ever so slightly. "That's what I mean." She laughed.

"Anyway, I'm tired." The Boss said. "Matt, I'm stealing your couch for the time being." Matt sighed. "Fine. I'll take the floor. Again." They both stood up, leaving everyone with even more questions than when they began.

"I'm actually surprised you still have those pictures. Sentimental value or something?" Nevaeh said as they walked through the ship. "You could say that, yes." Matt replied quietly. "That's adorable. I still have the Specialist Outfit. It still fits me, how stupid is that?" She said. "Not stupid at all, really." The male replied. "I sort of missed you." He confessed quietly. "Well then. Wanna have a go, for old time's sake?" She smirked. "Just do it hard and fast."

Matt smirked back. "As you wish."

* * *

"I CAN'T SLEEP LIKE THIS!" Kinzie screeched. "Tell me about it, they've been going at it all night." Shaundi murmured. "I should never, ever have brought this up…" Kinzie whined, putting a pillow over her head. "Fuck. My. Life." She murmured as the moans still were loud enough to keep her awake.

* * *

Was that too confusing for you? I know it sucked, but hey – I had fun writing it, even though it's horrible, haha.


End file.
